


No Matter How Long

by W0lv35_0f_L16h7



Series: Genderbent!AU [3]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, F/M, Feels, Female Keith (Voltron), Forced Marriage, Gen, Guns, Implied/Referenced Brainwashing, Implied/Referenced Marriage, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Keith (Voltron) is So Done, Kidnapping, Kissing, Last Goodbye, Sacrifice, Sad, So creative right?, keith is keira
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-18
Updated: 2019-01-18
Packaged: 2019-10-11 23:32:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 998
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17456381
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/W0lv35_0f_L16h7/pseuds/W0lv35_0f_L16h7
Summary: Two phoebes ago, Keira was kidnapped by Prince, now Emperor, Lotor.They just so happen to be on the very same ship that she is currently on for an Intel, but don't have the opportunity to save their beloved Paladin and friend.Unless they do...





	No Matter How Long

**Author's Note:**

> So, I've had this idea in my head since September, and I actually had it written out, but I lost that notebook I put it in, so...
> 
> Oops.
> 
> But, it's been nagging me lately, so I just decided, "Screw looking, I'll wing it!"  
> So I did. 
> 
> Here you go!

The Paladins had infiltrated the base, working to get some sort of information on the remaining Galra fleet’s whereabouts. 

Lance was on one side of the exact flagship that Keira was on, for a fact no less, but that didn’t matter.  They needed the info, and then they would leave.  They just weren’t focused enough to get her back.

“Okay Lance, up ahead, turn right,”  Pidge instructed Lance on what to do from her position in one of the control rooms.

He did as he was instructed. 

“There’s someone up ahead, hide!”

Lance stepped into a doorway, getting his Bayard ready.

Wait…

Those weren’t typical Galra soldier footsteps…

Lance peeked around the corner.

“That’s Keira!”

“Lance, I know.  But we need to focus.  Stay on target, Lance, Stay on--”

Lance turned off his communications between him and Pidge.  He stepped out into the open.

Sure enough, it was Keira.

But...not the Keira he used to know. 

Her hair was pulled back into her classic ponytail, bangs over her eyes.  Her outfit was styled like Lotor’s General’s armor, but it had a cape coming off the shoulders that was a deep maroon color.  Her shoes were knee-high boots that were heeled to a point.  Her eyes were downcast, looking at a datapad. 

Her eye makeup was dark, shades of grey and dark purple.  Her lips were shining with the dark shade of violet liquid lipstick.

“Keira,”  Lance called her name.  She looked up at him, expression giving nothing away.  She put her datapad in her ‘back pocket’ casually, and Lance smiled before stepping several feet closer.  “Keira, thank God you’re alive--”

But before he could step anywhere close to her, she pulled a gun out at him, eyes burning.

“Take one step closer,” she dared.

Lance was so shocked.  “Keira,” he removed his helmet, “It’s me, Lance.  Don’t you remember me?”

Keira spoke into her wristband, ignoring the comment.  “I have the Red Paladin in my sights.  Come to my Location.”

“Vrepit Sa!” A voice responded.

“No, Keira, it’s okay, I can get you out!”  He took another step closer.  Keira stepped back, fear in her eyes as her weapon whined in preparation to fire.  “Surrender or die.”  Her voice cracked. 

“Keira, don’t do this.  This isn’t you!  Snap out of it!” he pleaded.

The weapon began to shake, causing her to use both hands to steady it. 

She did nothing more, so Lance took a step forward. And another.  And another. 

It was finally the last straw for Keira.  “You don’t know what you’re doing, Lance,” she whispered. 

Lance still didn’t give in.  The determination in his eyes to save her, as well as the compassion and need to help her was endearing…

And painful.

But this is what she had to do.  She had already sworn her allegiance to Lotor once she uttered the words “I do.”  There was no possibility that she could help him help her.  She was stuck. 

Unless…

With tears in her eyes, she squeezed her eyes shut and pressed the weapon to her temple.

“No!”

“If you don’t value your life enough to turn yourself over, what about someone else's?  Turn yourself over, or I pull the trigger.”

Lance shook his head, tears glistening in his eyes.  “No, Keira.  Don’t do this.”

“This is the only way, Lance,” she choked out, barely audible.  “You can’t get me out.  I can’t escape."

 

 

“This is the only way.  I can’t live like this anymore.”

 

 

He walked up to her, slowly, carefully, until he was mere inches away from her.  “Don’t do this.”

Tears were streaming down Keira’s face, and she began shaking again as her grip tightened on the blaster.  Footsteps were approaching, fast.  Lance began to panic.

Keira pressed her lips into a thin line as she breathed out shakily.  “Run.”

“What? No! I’m not leaving you!”

“Lance, you have no choice!”

“I’m not lea--”

He was cut off by her hand on the back of his neck, her lips pressed firmly against his.  She pulled away before he had the chance to return the kiss, and believe me, by _God_ he did, and she was smiling, slightly.  “I’ll get Pidge out too.”

Lance let a tear fall before he nodded.

Keira grabbed his helmet off the floor where he dropped it, shoving it back into his arms. 

“Now run.  I’ll hold them off.”

Lance turned tail and ran as fast as he could.

Keira pressed the gun to her shoulder and she pulled the trigger, crying out loudly.  She then shot in the direction Lance ran as she fell to the ground.

Before she knew it, she was surrounded by soldiers and a Galra Lieutenant. 

“Princess, you are injured!” The Lieutenant spoke into his commlink for the doctor to come and escort her to the medbay. 

“I am perfectly capable of escorting myself there, thank you very much,” She snapped as she stood up cautiously. 

“How did this happen?” he demanded. 

“The Red Paladin attacked me,” She spat. “I was trying to reason with him, and rather than listening to my terms, he decided to shoot me and run like a coward.”

“Which way did he go?”

“He went down the left corridor,” she lied.  He went down the right one.

The Lieutenant ordered the guards to head down that way and search for the paladin. 

“Don’t worry, Princess,” he assured, “The Red Paladin will be brought to justice.”

“I have no doubt.” She deadpanned under her breath.

They began walking toward the medbay where Lotor was notified.  Once he arrived, he too berated her with questions and lectures, but she knew one thing.

No matter how long it took, no matter what kind of act she had to put up, no matter what kind of lies she had to tell herself to keep herself from actually pulling herself, she would do it, she would make it back to Voltron.  Back to Lance.  Back to those.

No.

Matter.

How.

Long.

.o0o.

**Author's Note:**

> Tell me what you think! Should I continue this with what little inspiration I have? Tell me if you liked it! Kudos and Comments are much appreciated!


End file.
